Midnight Flight
by MadHat11D6
Summary: Max is marked and gets sent to the Tulsa house of night. Everything seems fine until something happens that sends everything spiraling out of control. What is the Director planning? Will Max be able to keep her secret? Rated t.
1. Prologue

So, I decided to go with the clichéd max gets marked and stuff and add some of my own special twists. So max gets marked and goes to the Tulsa HON and meet the nerd herd and all that jazz. But I'm going to change some things that happen. Like with my other story(s) the only time line is my timeline.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or House of Night. **

Prologue:

"Max, I'm hungry!" Nudge said as we flew over I'm not sure where.

"Me too!" Gazzy said. It only figures that after fighting off a hundred flyboys, the young ones would start complaining about being hungry. I sighed. I could say we needed to get farther away from where we'd been attacked. But then everyone would keep complaining about being hungry for the next five minutes. Then I would give in after seeking help from Fang, who would provide none.

"Fine, lets drop down and find a place to eat."

"Yeah! Thanks Max! We should go to McDonalds, or, mmm, Wendy's. Yes. I think we should find a Wendy's. Speaking of, that cover girl for Wendy's is just adorable. I wonder how she got her hair to go like that. You think I could pull off that look? Or maybe--"

"Nudge! Please!" Iggy said.

"I don't see what you're guys' problem is. I mean, I don't talk too much. Not like those TV hosts who just keep going, and going, and going, and going, and you're just like, I want to get to the part I'm watching this for. Speaking of, I wonder who won America's next top model last season I think it was—" Iggy clasped his hand over her mouth once we landed. Nudge pouted, but stayed quiet. Thank whoever's up there.

Before we even entered the restaurant, people were staring. These old guys who were going into a Christian store on the same lot, these teenaged boys in a pick-up truck. Ugh. I stared right back at the men, who looked away quickly with a disapproving look on their face. When I glared at the boys, most of them proceeded to making rude gestures about liking how I looked. Then Fang glared at them and they looked away quickly.

But there was still another guy staring. He had tattoos on his face. I glared at him. He didn't look away. He was just staring, and frankly, it was starting to creep me out. I, Maximum Ride, who was supposed to save the world, who had fought and won battle after battle with erasers, was getting creeped out by a pale guy with tattoos on his face, They weren't even intimidating tattoos either! Just a blue crescent with stuff coming off it. Then he started walking towards us.

I tensed, ready for a fight. This could be the school trying to find us again.

_Calm down Maximum. Don't run. You're not in any danger right now. _Great. The voice came back.

I thought I got rid of you!

_You couldn't get rid of me without killing yourself. Just don't run._ That was comforting.

Why not?

I don't know why I expected an answer.

"Max, let's go inside. I'm hungry." Nudge whined. She looked like she was about to continue, but she was interrupted by tattoo guy.

"Maximum Ride! Night has chosen thee." Okay. How did this guy know my name? What did he want? I guess it would have helped to listen to what he was saying, but then by head exploded in what I assumed was a mild brain attack, and everything went black.

The world came into view, first blurry, then I could make things out. Its not like this hasn't happened before, I'm used to it. That doesn't mean I like it though. I looked around.

"Max! Max? Are you okay?" Nudge said, leaning over me. I sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." But my fore head hurt like a bitch. It was almost dark outside now, and the men who were now leaving the store were looking at me with disgust. Those guys who'd been goggling me were at their truck, except the one who didn't.

"You need to get her to the house of night." He said. "If you don't, she could die."

"Heath! Get away from there!" the ones who had been ogling me said. 'Heath' ignored them.

"Fang…what is he talking about?" I asked. Fang looked at Angel, and she showed me what I looked like. I looked pretty much the same. Except, I had a golden brown crescent moon on my fore head. "What's going on?"

"You're marked. You're a vampyre fledgling now." The guy, heath said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It probably was. But, wait. Did he just say I was a vampyre? As in now I was a blood-sucking monster?

"It's not like that Max." Fang said, as if reading my mind.

"How do you know? What if I-"

"Max, calm down." Iggy said. I glared at him. Of course, that did nothing.

"Yeah. Heath explained. You'll be okay as long as you go to the house of night. There's one close by too so it's easy for you to get there."

"I'm not going anywhere if you guys don't come with me."

"We can't go with you." Angel said.

"Then I'm not going." I said. I really wish that maybe, just maybe, my flock would actually listen to me every once in awhile. Were they trying to get rid of me?

"You have to. Without the adult vamps you'll die." Heath said.

"But—"

"You're going. We'll get a house near by." Fang said. Why does everyone only listen to him? Seriously.

"You guys need help getting there? I could drive you."

"We can handle our selves." I said.

"Can you walk? I could help you walk if you—"

"I got it." Fang said.

"You sure?" I laughed. This guy was probably thinking that fang couldn't handle carrying me. Heath was built with bulky muscle, and Fang just looked like a skinny Goth kid. Fang could snap him in half. Iggy could snap him in half. I could most likely snap him in half. No, Angel could probably snap him in half.

"Positive." I said. "Come on guys. Into the trees then up and away." I said, and began to walk away, leaving that guy, Heath, very confused. My dramatic exit failed as I stumbled (Fang catching me of course).

"But Max I'm still hungry!" Nudge said.

"We got food while Max was out!" Iggy said before Nudge could say anything else. I sighed. I righted myself (with help from Fang) and continued walking.

"Come one guys." I said. And they followed me into the trees, and we did an up and away.

About ten minutes into our flight (apparently, Heath told Fang where the house of night was) I had a brain attack. Just my luck. I was vaguely aware of Fang catching me before everything went black for the second time that day.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Max POV

You wouldn't believe where I am right now. Well, I guess you could if you read the prologue, and 'cause that's pretty much the plot of the story, but whatever. I'm at a place called the House of Night because apparently I'm now a baby blood-sucking monster. A fledgling they call it, but it doesn't make any difference to me. I now can't spend every waking moment with the Flock and Fang. Did I mention that Fang was my soul mate? Hmm? So basically, this marked thing has ruined my life. Want to know how it happened? No? You already know? Well that's just too bad 'cause I'm telling you anyways.

So my Flock and I were just eating at a Wendy's, minding our own business, when this guy with a blue crescent and tattoos on his face just walked in and commenced to staring at me for, like, ten minutes. Telling my Flock to stay put, I walked up to the man in a completely and totally non-threatening manner. Then he's just like "Maximum Ride! Night has chosen thee!" and points at my forehead. Next thing I know I'm having a brain attack and screaming on the ground. Angel and Nudge get me to a mirror, then fang uses his blog to find out what happened.

So we start to fly to the nearest house of night, and wouldn't you know it, I have a brain attack and fall from the sky. Of course, Fang catches me and takes me to the house of night, and I've been there ever since. Oh, and get this. I don't even get a normal mark. It's filled in. And it's not even blue, it's goldish-brown like my wings. Whoever's up there must get a kick out of seeing me suffer.

"Hello, my name is Neferet, I'm the High Priestess here." Said a woman I hadn't noticed before. She was beautiful, with mossy green eyes and auburn brown hair, and I instantly didn't trust her. She looked _way_ to nice and sincere. Then I noticed something else.

"Where's Fang?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. I mentally slapped myself for using his real name. He probably told her his name was Nick.

"The boy who was with you earlier? I told him he could go home. He protested, but I convinced him you'd be just fine here." She said. _What?_ She told Fang to leave. The feeling of no trust suddenly turned to the feeling of hating the woman with a burning passion. Hopefully, Fang would be smart enough to find a house for the Flock that was close by. "How are you feeling?" She continued. Oops. Apparently she'd been talking.

"Fine."

"Good. Come on, I'll take you to your new room mate and she can show you around."

Oh no. Oh _no_. I could be stuck with a * gulp * prissy girly girl. The fearless maximum ride could take down erasers by the dozens, but somehow, she couldn't handle a girlie girl. I followed the woman who was simply too sincere. Paranoid? Yes, but it's that paranoia that's saved our butts over and over again. I followed the priestess praying that I would be stuck with an older, blood-sucking monster, version of nudge. I loved the girl, but somewhat normal human versions of her would be almost unbearable.

"Zoey, this is your new roommate, Max. Max, this is Zoey, the leader of the dark daughters and our high priestess in training. Zoey's going to show you around and help make you comfortable here." With that, the priestess left. Zoey stood up. Whew. She wasn't wearing any pink.

"Hi, I'm Zoey." The first thing I noticed was her mark. But I've gotten pretty good at not staring. I had noticed all the other kids had blue crescent outlines on their heads. "This is the twins, Shaunee and Erin. Obviously, they aren't really twins, but spend five minutes with them and you'll see why. That's Aphrodite. That's Damien, and his boyfriend Jack." She said. I smiled. Nice to see the whole world wasn't some giant hate club.

"Hey." I said. Yes, I was trying to be friendly. Didn't really want to get attacked by some angry vampyres.

_Maximum, you are a vampyre. _That annoying voice in my head decided to point out. My mood darkened.

Your point being?

_They don't really attack people._

Thanks for that.

_You can trust these people._

With what exactly? No answer. Yeah, because I was going to snap out my wings right now and declare to the world that I was some sort of avian recombinant. How 'bout not.

"Max…you okay?" Zoey said.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I said. "Would you mind showing me to our room? I asked.

As we walked to the room I was surveying every possible hideout and escape route. There wasn't much of either. There was a big window in the room though. I could easily slip out for a flight, or escape if the time came.

"So you have a weird mark too." I commented. In case you didn't already notice, I'm not exactly the polite type. Short, straight, and to the point.

"Yeah. I know this is going to sound crazy, but did you, uh…well did you happen to have any out of body experience when you got marked?" I gave her a weird look. Great. I prayed not to be put with a prissy priss so they put me with a crazy. "I'll take that as a no. So you have no idea why your mark is gold?" Yeah. It's probably because I'm a bird-human hybrid. My wings are about the same color as my mark. If Fang got marked I could bet you it would be black.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

"So, um, what do you think of the House of Night so far?" she asked. I think it's a hell hole filled with monsters who get a kick out of—

"It's okay." I interrupted myself. "I miss my family a lot though. Especially-" I had to cut myself off again. Zoey nodded.

"You had a boy friend. When I first came here I had a human boyfriend. We tried but it just doesn't work out. Humans don't fit into this world so well." Zoey said. I almost laughed. Lucky for me, Fang wasn't human.

"I think he'd fit in just fine, thank you." I said for reasons that are beyond me. But it was true. He'd probably fit in better than me.

Normally, I would have been starving right now. Instead, I felt about ready to pass out. I walked over to the undecorated side of the room and set my backpack next to it.

"You're going to have to get used to a nocturnal schedule. It's about 5 a.m. right now." I stayed quiet, hoping she'd go away. "Well, I'll be in the common room if you need anything." She said awkwardly before leaving the room.

I curled up on my side and fell asleep.

**Like it? Review! Hate it? Don't read it! Flames aren't accepted but all other reviews are! I would also appreciate some ideas to go towards the future of this story. Remember: the timeline may get a bit confusing because it's like I meshed several timelines pertaining to the books to make it my own. Now what are you waiting for? Review, and move on to chapter two!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Max POV

When I woke up, it was sunset. I felt weird waking up at sunset, but I'd run on a nocturnal schedule before. I looked around my room. Zoey was still asleep. Good. Silently, I opened the window a jumped out, unfurling my wings as I did.

It felt _so_ good. My wings were a bit stiff, and you have no idea how good it felt to let them out. I had a feeling I'd be hiding them for a while. I flew around, seeing if I could spot my flock. I couldn't. I would need to e-mail Fang.

Oh god. I hope that this place has computers. I wouldn't put it past the vamps to go completely medieval.

But I kept flying, looking for my Flock; even though I knew I'd never find them.

Zoey's POV

I woke up the morning (or night) to find that Max wasn't in her bed. Lovely. I wouldn't have been surprised if she had pulled a Zoey and snuck out to see her boy friend. After I got dressed, I went to brush my teeth (it was a Saturday, thank Nyx). Then I heard the squeak of the window opening. Uh oh. How was I going to explain Stevie Rae if Max came back? I walked over to the window.

"Stevie Rae I—" but it wasn't Stevie Rae, it was Max. And she had wings. Oh my god. I gaped at her.

Max POV

After awhile I decided to go back to my room. I didn't know what day it was, but people were probably going to be waking up soon. I flew to the window that I had left half open and pulled it up. It squeaked. Loudly. Zoey came around the corner.

"Stevie Rae I—" then she gaped at me. Hmm, I wonder why. But who was she expecting to come through the window. Who's Stevie Rae? I climbed through the window.

"Um, hi." I said with my genius use of words.

"You…the window…wings!" she said.

"Yeah, about that. Um, you see…I'm 2% avian, so…I have wings and can fly." I said.

"How?"

"I was taken when I was a baby and experimented on." She was silent for a moment.

"Can…can I see them?" I stretched out my wings. "They're beautiful. Your mark has the same golden color." She said. I nodded.

"I think that's why my mark is that color. Because of my bird DNA."

"But I think the Goddess has gifted you. Otherwise, your mark wouldn't be filled it." We stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Don't tell the others please." I said.

"Oh, um, okay." Zoey said.

Zoey POV

Wings! She had wings! It was weird, but they were beautiful, and the same golden color as her mark.

"Don't tell the others please." Max said. Wait, what? They had just gotten over being mad at me for lying to them. Actually I wasn't lying to them, I was deliberately not telling them the truth. I think that's worse than lying to them. And so did they. I looked at Max, she looked ready to either beat me up or plead with me. I honestly couldn't tell.

"Oh, um, okay." I said smartly. Max smiled.

"Thanks. I wouldn't like lying to my friends either. Wait, that reminds me. Are there any computers here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need to e-mail…my boyfriend." She said, shifting awkwardly.

"Oh. Yeah I'll show you. Does he, um, have wings too?" I asked. She hesitated, and then I guess she decided she could trust me and nodded. "Are they like yours?" I wasn't trying to pry. I was just insanely curious at the moment. Anyone would be too in this situation.

"Like in color? No. We weren't all merged with the same type of bird. His wings are black and a little bigger than mine." Max said. She had a look on her face that kind of said 'I can't believe I'm telling her this'.

"Are there more like you guys?" I asked once we made it to the solitude of the library.

"Six of us." She said before going onto the computer.

Max POV

I could not believe I was telling her this. I expected I'd blow my cover eventually but this is pathetic. It's, like, day one and I already blew it!

_You can trust her Max _that little annoying voice in my head said.

That's good, because I just told her just about everything you need to get Itex all over our asses.

Naturally, there was no response. I logged onto the computer and found what I needed quickly.

Welcome to Fang's blog!

You are visitor number: still broken

Fang, it's Max. I'm fine. Did you find a place to stay?

"Are…um…" I tried to find the right words to use. It still felt weird coming to say. "Can non-marked people visit?" I asked.

"Yes, once a month. The next one is next Saturday night at ten."

Come here next Saturday at ten pm. That's when people are visiting.

And don't worry, I still love you.

I hit the send button. That last line was added so I sounded more like Max and less like a Robot. And because I missed him and the Flock and needed to let him know me becoming a monster didn't mean I didn't love him anymore. He told me I wasn't a monster and had no doubt I still loved him, but still.

"So," I said on a random thought, "Are vampires stronger and faster than humans?" Zoey laughed.

"No. They just fare better in the night and worse in the day. We also have special abilities sometimes. It's a Goddess given gift." I was mentally disappointed. I was still third strongest. Darn those boys and their inhuman strength!

"Do you have a goddess given gift?" I asked. She suddenly looked shy.

"Yes. I can control all five of the elements. Damien and the twins each control and element. Aphrodite can see the future. Jack has a thing with electronics." She said. That was pretty impressive. I suddenly felt like less of a freak. I guess they weren't monsters. Then I remembered the blood.

"Do we…do we need to drink blood?"

"Not unless we complete the change." Okay, so maybe they weren't monsters. Good thing Fang wasn't here to say I told you so. I may be the leader, but Fang is usually right. Then I remember something else completely and totally unrelated to what we were just talking about.

"Who's Stevie Rae?"

"What?"

"When I came through the window you called me Stevie Rae."

"Oh. Um…Stevie Rae was my old roommate. Her body rejected the change—"

"Wait, I might not live through this?" why does nobody tell me anything important? Oh and by the way there's a slight chance that you'll die soon.

"Everyone has a 50/50 chance." Oh, I'm sorry. I meant to say that you have a 50 percent chance of surviving the next few years and there's nothing you can do about it. "But fledglings here have a habit of coming back if they reject the change. They are the red fledglings. Stevie Rae is a red Fledgling. Most of the people here don't know about them." Well. That was just plain, flat out, creepy.

"Zoey! There you are!" Aphrodite said.

"Oh, hi Aphrodite." Zoey said.

"I need to talk to you." Aphrodite said, not even sparring me a glance. And at that, she dragged Zoey away. Am I invisible or something?

Aphro: Oh, hey Zoey.

Me: Yo.

Aphro: um, I believe this is the 21st century.

Me: I'm sorry. Not all of us can be as smart as you.

Zoey: What did you need?

Aphro: I need to talk to you.

Zoey: Is it okay if I go?

Me: No problem, this is obviously important.

Aphro: Majorly, come on.

Zoey: See you later Max.

That would've been nice. But no. Because apparently polite conversation is much to complex for the likes of an uneducated bird kid.

This is why I need people.

And guess what happened next? If you guessed that Aphrodite came in and apologized for her rudeness then you obviously haven't read the books. Now if you guessed that I had a brain attack, then obviously you have familiarized yourself with the randomness of my life.

And everything went black.

**R&R?**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Max POV

Everything was still dark, but the pain was gone. I turned my head, all just darkness. I stood up and spun around. Where am I?

"Hello? Heellllooo?"

"Hello Max." I spun around, and a very beautiful woman was sitting there. Creepy.

"Who are you?"

"I am known by many names, but in this age, I am called Nyx." She replied in a smooth, deep voice. It was nothing like the annoying voice in my head.

"You…you're the Vampyre goddess." What does one say to a goddess? How am I supposed to know?

"In truth. Maximum Ride, embrace your mark. You are now one of my daughters of night. I have chosen you because you are special. I need you to embrace your mark, in doing so you will find your destiny."

"My destiny? But…but what about my Flock…what about…" I didn't say it for two reasons. One: I wasn't sure if this goddess punished for questioning her. Two: I felt like I was about to cry, which is very anti-Max.

"Your love." Nyx finished for me in a more formal manner. She almost said it like a question. "They fit in just as well as you do."

"But…they aren't…you haven't…" I, Maximum Ride, am almost mouthing off to a goddess. Not many people can say they did that. Those who can are probably dead. I'm probably still alive because I can't make coherent sentences. What I was trying to say is, 'you haven't marked them. Obviously because you think they aren't special. Yeah, I think we need to clear that up.'

"Maximum Ride, there are many things you and your family have to learn about yourselves, for yourselves. But there is one thing I must teach to all my children. Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good."

"I know that. What I don't get is what exactly you're trying to tell me." I said. What a time to find my voice. Nyx smiled, and all my weariness seemed to disappear.

"Daughter, you were indeed created to save the world. As was your Flock."

"But how? I don't even know what I'm saving it from."

"All in good time. But for now, you must focus on the safety of yourself and your family. Just follow your instinct."

With that, the image disappeared, and I found myself being shaken around in the library.

"Max! Max, are you okay?" Zoey said.

"Yeah" I said groggily. "It was just a brain attack. Happens all the time." Except this time I got to talk to the goddess of the night. So that was a bonus.

"Shouldn't you, like," Erin said.

"See a doctor or something?" Shaunee finished.

"I have." It worries even me sometimes at how easily I can lie. "It's just my reaction to stress. Some people get gray hair, I get a headache and pass out."

"So much better than graying hair."

"Ditto twin. Especially since you have such an amazing shade to your hair."

"It would be a shame."

"A damn shame." Okay, I get why they're referred to as twin.

"Anyway, we were just coming to find you because we're going to watch the new star trek. The one with the attractive guys, and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us." Zoey said. Wow. I mean, just wow.

"Why not? I'm game." I said. I looked up at Aphrodite from my position on the ground. She obviously wanted to watch it too.

"That's a new stretch, even for you." Aphrodite said, appearing in the technology section.

"You know your dying to see it. They got some pretty attractive guys to play the parts." Zoey said before the twins could retaliate.

"If that's an invitation then I would love to." Aphrodite said, sounding a little too eager. I hadn't realized how good at gotten at reading people after all those years of trying to read Fang. My heart skipped a beat when I thought of him.

Yeah, that's how gone I am.

Yeah, it was short, but I enjoyed writing it. And who says Maximum Ride can't be a nerd? If she's going to be in the nerd herd it's quite necessary really. =]


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Bite-me-grr and MaxRamBerna for reviewing my story! **

**You guys are awesome!**

**Anyway, without further ado, chapter 4!**

Chapter 4:

The movie was amazing. Their badassness could almost rival mine. And the explosions were cool. Iggy and Gazzy would have loved it (well, Iggy would've loved the sound of it). I miss my Flock so much.

"Max, you alright?" Zoey said when we got back to our room for bed.

"Fine. I just…"

"You homesick?"

"Not exactly. I just miss my Flock." I really did. I will never get past the weirdness of me talking about my Flock to a vampyre. Zoey was cool, and it felt right to trust her. Yeah she like manicure and didn't have any calluses, but she wasn't all prissy. I kind of liked her really.

"Did they flip out when you got marked?" Zoey asked. I laughed. _They_ didn't flip out.

"Nope. But I did." To anyone else, I probably would have said nope, and left it at that. But I just didn't feel right lying to her. Which was really, really, really weird if you know me. I could lie to the president and feel just fine. "I need some air." With that, I just out of the window, and snapped out my wings. It hurt. I'm used to flying hours every day and my wings had been pulled in as far as I could squish them in. I should have stretched first. It hurt for my first few strokes, then it just felt good. It was almost dawn.

I flew over to the wall, and sat. I have no idea how he knew I was there, maybe it was just instinct, but Fang joined me a couple minutes later. The second he landed I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. The fireworks that I'd been afraid would leave were still there. I didn't want to pull away. But even mutant vampyre bird kids need to breath. So I settled for a hug.

"I couldn't wait 'till Saturday." Fang said.

"I'm glad you didn't." I said. We sat in a comfortable silence, just cuddling on top of the wall, before we heard something.

"Heath, what are you doing here?" someone whispered.

"You wouldn't text me, or call me. I missed you so much baby." A guy said without whispering. Would this be the same Heath who helped us out as Wendy's? I mean, meeting a guy named Heath is as common as meeting a talking dog with an annoying love for the arts, drama especially.

"Heath, you need to go. I can't do this anymore." The girl said quietly. Wait…I know that voice.

"Come on Zo—"

"No, Heath. You have to leave. Now." Zoey said.

I looked in the general direction the voices were coming from. They were far away, too far for human eyes to identify as actual people. There was Zoey, sitting on top of the wall. I couldn't see the guy who was at the base because the wall curved.

"Zo—"

"Goodbye heath."

"I love you Zo." The guy, Heath, said before turning around and walking away. Then Zoey disappeared.

"Fang. Don't hate me, but I kind of blew it." I said after that was over.

He sighed. "What did you do?" why did he always assume it was my fault. Oh, yeah. It usually was.

"My roommate caught my sneaking back in through our window. She saw my wings. She hasn't told anyone though." Fang sighed.

"Do you trust her?" Fang said. I almost expected him to tell me I was an idiot and fly away. Gosh, aren't I the optimist?

"Yeah." I said.

"Then I trust her." Fang said. I could hear the 'but if she does anything I'll kill you both' undertone, but what the hay? I kissed him again. When the sun started coming up, I told him I had to go. We shared a goodbye kiss that lasted about five minutes and a hug that lasted about two, and we said I love you. Fang jumped off the walls and hover for a second.

"Oh, and Max. I told you so." He said before flying away. Oh, no. He just could resist. It hated it when he was right. Which was too often for my liking.

I flew from the wall and started walking. I passed the tree that was by where Zoey was talking to that guy whose name I already forgot. I think it began with an 'h'. Zoey was sitting at the base of the tree.

"Zoey?" her head snapped up.

"You okay?" she nodded.

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I b-be." She said very unconvincingly.

"Cause you boyfriend just tried to talk to you maybe?" oh my god. I'm going soft.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah. I was on the wall with Fang. Us avian Americans have pretty good hearing. I think we should go inside, try to get your mind off him." No! Shut up Max! You're going to lose your edge!

_Maybe you're just trying to help a friend in need._ Oh my god. I so don't need this right now. Go away voice! Your right! Blah, blah, blah, helping a friend and all that, bye, bye! To my utter surprise, the voice didn't say anything else.

"Thanks Max." Zoey said

**I don't like this chapter =( it a little OOC, and boring as all get out. I'm posting the next one within minutes of this one so please read on.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Max POV

It was finally the day I got to see my flock again. _Finally._ I had to suffer through a week of school, and uniform, and people staring at me. The stares made me instinctually tuck my wings in farther than any bird or avian-human hybrid should have to tuck in their wings. I also haven't been able to fly because of all the homework I' getting. It's like whoever's up there enjoys seeing me suffer. At least everyone but Nyx; I had met her, and she didn't seem the least bit hostile.

"Max, people are showing up now, come on." Zoey said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I almost ran over people trying to get downstairs. My flock was there waiting for me. I ran to Fang and hugged him. I hugged the others too. I looked around the crowd of people, trying to find Zoey. She was making her way up the stairs, alone.

"Zoey!" I yelled, and motioned for her to come over. We weren't that hard to spot really. I was about 5'10", and the guys were both over six feet tall. Not counting Gazzy, of course.

"Zoey, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. Guys, this is Zoey."

"Hi." She said. That's when the twins found us.

"Why hello there." Erin said.

"I'm Shaunee and this is Erin." Shaunee said. The twins were obviously eying Fang and Iggy. I grabbed Fangs hand and smiled at them.

"This is Fang, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy." I said.

"Oh my god! I love your shoes! Where did you get them?" Nudge said, stopping to admire the boots both the twins were wearing. I rolled my eyes. Nudge could very likely become a twin. Except then they would be triplets. Great.

"Your cat is so adorable!" Nudge squeaked. At least she was entertained. Then I thought of something.

"You guys didn't bring any explosives did you?" I asked Iggy and Gazzy.

"Are you crazy?" Gazzy said. I didn't have time to be relived because then Iggy added: "We bring explosives everywhere." I sighed. But hey, you never know when you might need to blow something up.

"I think your tattoos are beautiful." I turned to see Angel talking to Zoey. Angel turned to me. "Yours is too."

"Thank you." Zoey said, smiling at her.

All in all, I think the night went pretty well.

************

"Your family is nice." Zoey said, after everyone had left.

"Not to mention fi-ine." Shaunee said.

"Ditto twin. Those boys were defiantly lookers.

"And one of them is taken." I said, getting a little bit too defensive. At least neither one was a red head. In fact, I was happy to learn that that is a dying trait.

"We noticed." Erin said.

"That boy only had eyes for you." Shaunee said.

"But the other one," Erin said, smiling.

"Fi-ine!" Shaunee said.

"What was his name again?" Erin asked.

"Iggy." I said. I wasn't really comfortable hearing them talk about my brother like this. At least I wasn't one of those creeps who added comments of agreement into the conversation.

"I don't think he noticed us at all." Shaunee said.

"You think he's gay? That would be a shame." Erin said.

"A damn shame." Shaunee agreed.

"He's not gay, he's blind." I said. They let out squeals of delight. That was when I decided to tune them out. I went up to my room after a little bit and locked the door behind me.

"Hey Max." Zoey said, coming out of the bathroom. I jumped. Damn, I was losing my edge.

"Hi." I said, taking of my shirt and throwing it on my bed. We'd been changing in front of each other for a week. It wasn't really uncomfortable anymore. I let out a sigh of pure bliss as I unfurled my wings.

"You going out for a flight? You might want to put a shirt on." Zoey said.

"No. I don't think my wings are in any condition to fly. They've been tucked into my back tighter than I thought possible for the last week." I said. I spread my wings to their full fourteen feet of glory and sighed. This felt so good, you can't even imagine.

Then there was a knock on the door, completely running any plans I might have had that involved stretching my wings for more than two and a half second.

My wings snapped back into my back so fast it hurt, and I broke any records that involved putting a shirt on. Zoey opened the door. It was Aphrodite.

"Oh goddess, are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"_No_ I am _not_ okay." Okay, touchy.

"You just had a vision?"

"_No shit_." It could have sounding menacing, if she wasn't sobbing and snotting everywhere.

"What did you see?"

"Cages." She said. "There were people in there being injected, and it _hurt_."

"What do you mean it hurt?" I interrupted. She sees the future she doesn't experience it. Right?

"She sees it in someone else's point of view." Zoey said. Well see, that makes a lot more sense.

"It burned, and I couldn't breath. Someone said it would make us better. A man. Then the vision changed. You were in a cage, Max. You were being shocked, and then curtains opened and you had wings. I have no idea what she said, but I know that Neferet had something to do with it. Someone screamed, and there was blood. Then I woke up." I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. This was bad. This was _really_ bad.

Not really my favorite chapter, but it'll do I think =]. So…yeah. You know that green button down below. The green button likes to be clicked upon. Please don't take away that poor little button's experience! Wait, I think it might be blue now…


	7. Chapter 6

**SOMEWHAT IMPORTANT**

Alrighty, chapter 6! I just want to let everyone know that I have most of the chapters typed now. I will try to update regularly, considering how many reviews and hits I get. So far, 114 hits, and four reviews I think. Special shout outs at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 6:

Zoey POV

Max was shaking, and she looked about ready to puke.

"Max are you okay?" I asked, really hoping she said yes. She shook her head.

"I have to go." She said, standing up.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I need to save my flock." She said, opening the window.

"Max, what are you talking about?" Aphrodite said. I expected Max to jump out regardless of the fact the Aphrodite was there, but instead, she turned to glare at Aphrodite.

"I'm talking about—" she froze, and turned around, facing the window.

Max POV

_ Maximum you have to stay here._

Stay here in comfort while my family is being tortured? I don't think so! _They'll be fine. But if you leave then you won't be. _

I don't care! I need to save them.

_ Max. I can't let you go._

What are you going to do? You're just a voice in my head!

_I'm sorry Maximum._

My head exploded into pain and everything went black.

* * *

Max POV

I woke up in a white room that reeked of antiseptic. I immediately sat up, evaluating my surroundings.

"Oh good, you're awake." Neferet said once my eyes landed on her. I haven't seen much of her in the two weeks I've been here. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her at all since that first day. I have a feeling that she wasn't just busy with work. And I did remember how Nyx told me to trust my instincts. And this time they weren't so clouded with emotion.

"Where am I?"

"The infirmary. You've been unconscious for a week. We were all so worried." She said a little too sincerely. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." I said, started to stand up.

"Hold on, I think you should get a little rest before—"

"I've been unconscious for a week. I think I've had enough rest." I said

"I just think your muscles need to stretch out before you go anywhere." I don't have time for that! I need a computer.

"I'm fine." I said, stumbling out of the room.

* * * *

I searched on the computers for what felt like days before I found anything. And, of course, it needed a password. And obviously Nudge wasn't here at the moment and was probably being experimented on and tortured as I sat here wasting time.

Wait, Jack's gifted with electronics. So he must be like a super computer geek, just goddess squared. Translation, he could probably hack anything!

"Max, I'm glad I finally found you." Zoey said, as if on cue. There was no way I was about to leave this computer for anyone to see. "Are you alright?"

"You look terrible." Aphrodite said. I decided to ignore that bit.

"Fine, can you do me a favor? I need to get this hacked, can you find Jack for me?" I said. And I will admit that I kind of sounded like I was on speed, but hey, what can you do?

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" I said, impatiently tapping my foot.

"Calm down, she left like thirty seconds ago." Aphrodite said. That is way easier said than done. You know what? No body asked for her opinion on the matter. Okay, maybe I did, but you weren't asked either.

Yeah, flying and having super powers is cool right? It also comes with a whole crap load of stress and anxiety. And claustrophobia. And paranoia.

"Seriously, calm down. You're going to stress me out." She said, looking around like she was making sure no one heard her.

Whoa, whoa wait. Hold on. Jack had no idea I had wings. What if he starts asking questions? What if I'm just being paranoid? But it was that paranoia that saved our butts so many times…

I jumped when Zoey pulled me back to reality. I really need to get out. I'm losing my edge and when you're a bird kid who could be on the run any second, that's really bad. Jack was already on the computer.

"Calm down. He didn't ask any questions. Now can you please tell me what's going on?" I took a deep breath and nodded.

"The school is where I grew up. Scientists did tests on us and injected us with stuff. The school is owned by Itex. We took down its main branch a little while back."

"And what does it have to do with Aphrodite's vision?"

"We lived in dog crates. If her vision was in dog crates, then she was either seeing some new things that they're going to send after us, or my flock is in trouble. I need to find out what's going on."

"I'm in!" Jack said. I looked back at Zoey, who looked like she really wanted to say something, and ran over to the computer.

I think I need to work on characters a little… But I think this story is actually going pretty well, and I'm quite proud of myself. Flocj in next chapter! Review! Pleaseandthankyou!

SPECIAL SHOUT OUTS

Bite-me-grr: Thank you for reviewing! I could never see Iggy as gay either. And I love Heath, I just wanted to add him being a drunken idiot to show my authorous power over the timeline. Okay, not exactly…I just wanted to add in Heath =] and now I'm rambling…

Thank you Em Phantom and krhorsejumper97 for adding this story to your subscriptions.

And thankyou to chocolateorange123 for adding this story to your faves!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Angel POV

Nudge and me were watching Mean Girls. But for some reason, I couldn't stay focused on the movie.

"Oh no she did not!" Nudge said. "That witch! I actually liked her at the beginning of the movie! Why would she do something so nasty! She's just another hag from hell!" And it wasn't because Nudge made a comment at least once every five minutes. Something was off.

I looked around. Iggy and Fang were playing poker, and Gazzy was reading his book that included a complete history of explosives with pictures.

_Angel, they're coming. _My voice said.

Who's coming?

_They're going to take all of you. Let them. They'll make you better._

Iggy looked up.

"You guys, something's out there." He said.

All the windows broke as a high screech filled the air, and dozens of Robot thingies filled the room. I sat down, and waited for them to take us.

Max POV (about a week later)

I printed out as many documents as I could. I saw all of our names and was almost positive that I had found something useful. And after the printers ran out of paper, I ran to mine and Zoey's room. And I read.

Subject 12

That was Angel.

Age: 7

I skipped forward past basic information.

Subject has surprisingly worst reaction to serum. The boils came, and she appears to be in pain, but her feathers began falling out at an alarming rate. Suspect symptoms may be because 12's mutations will be far greater than the others. 

My breath caught in my throat. I forced myself to continue reading.

As of right now, we are unsure of the effects the serum will have, as it hasn't settled yet. Until then, no tests will be conducted. 

Subject 10 

Nudge. I fingered through until I got to the conclusive information.

Subject shows promising reaction to serum. The side effects came and went. The effects of the serum are, however, inconclusive. Though her power to attract metal has grown greatly, her agility is suffering. Her tests will continue as scheduled.

Oh my god. I need to get there and get my flock out of there. Angel is suffering, and nudge is withering. And once again, I forced myself to keep reading.

Subject 11

The effects of the serum are inconclusive, and more tests cannot be conducted. Subject has similar effect and number 12. Subject is still unconscious.

It took so much right there to not jump up and try to find them. But something was telling me not to, and I had to start following my instincts and not my heart…

Subject 9

Serum has promising effect. Agility and strength appear to be unaffected, and hearing has improved. All tests will be moving forward. If effects continue like this, subject will receive another injection.

Iggy is doing good. Maybe they gave them all the same amount of serum and the younger ones are taking longer to adjust? A girl can hope.

Subject 8

Subject has completely disappeared. We suspect it might have run, but cameras detect nothing, and neither do the bots. Once found, subject will be sedated and tests will begin.

Okay. That was good unless he was actually gone.

"Max, what do they say?" I jumped. It was Zoey. How long had she been sitting there?

"I haven't read them all. But as far as I know, Angel is doing bad, Gazzy is unconscious, Nudge is weak, Iggy is fine, and Fang disappeared." 

The Director's POV

"You fools!" I screamed at the sad excuse for scientists standing before me.

"We didn't know—"

"You didn't know? You didn't know?! I don't care! I told you he's a tricky one! Find him!"

I sat down. Those idiots! I told them to have every subject under surveillance _at all times_. And now, one of them has gone and escaped. Number 8 of all of them! There's nothing special about him! The tests didn't show anything. Unless the serum turned him to dust he should be easy to find!

My phone rang and I picked it up.

"What?" I said, making sure I sounded annoyed.

"You lost number 8?"

"They lost number 8. He just disappeared and now they can't find him."

"Use the dogs to find him."

"Tried. He's just gone."

"I have this entire school under surveillance. If the girl let's anything slip about him, you'll be the first to know. If not, I'll find him myself." The other line went dead.

Aphrodite POV

_ I didn't know where I was. Just sitting in darkness. I heard sound in front of me. I couldn't really hear what they said, I just knew there were a lot of people. _

_ "I told you I'd get you maximum." Then light came from everywhere._

_ I screamed. I looked around. Everywhere I looked there was fire. The school was burning down. I looked around, searching for an exit. There was none. I heard shouts outside. I started choking._

_ "Help!" I tried to scream, but nobody heard me. As the darkness consumed me, I heard whispers._

_ "The day always begins and ends_

_With warm colors_

_Just as the war will begin and end_

_In fire_

_The witch will have her laugh_

_As she watches A-ya fall_

_ But that laugh will be her last_

_ As the Angels come_

_ In fire, she will meet her demise_

_ And in fire_

_ The war will end"_

_ I screamed as the heat became unbearable. The voices got louder, burning the words into my skull, and everything finally went black._


	9. Chapter 8

**I am sooo sorry i haven't updated since may! So without further adieu, chapter 8! **

Chapter 8:

Aphrodite POV

I ran out of my room, searching for Zoey. First her room, then the dinning hall. I finally found her outside the rec hall. I just about ran into her.

"Aphrodite!" she gasped. "You had a vision?" no, because I always run around sweaty in my nightclothes with bed head and no make-up.

"No shit!" I said. It came out as a strangled sob, ruining my trademark sarcasm.

"Come on." Zoey said, taking my hand and leading me to her room. I sat on her bed. "Now, what did you see?" she said. And the whole vision came back to me. I choked.

"I was in a cage. I think whoever I was was just waking up from being unconscious, and it was dark. There were voices somewhere, and someone said, 'I told you I'd get you Maximum' then everything got really bright. Then everything was burning. I think I was in the school, I don't know who I was though. But there was this poem or something…here, I wrote it down. She scanned the poem; I could see the recognition of some things on her face.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that A-ya is you. I think the Witch might be Neferet. But I don't know who the Angels or Maximum is."

"This is like…" (A/n in chapter 2 when Aphrodite needed to talk to Zoey)

"Thank you captain obvious. This one I could actually hear what people were saying." Zoey sighed.

"I need to find Max."

Max POV

I was sitting on the east wall, staring off into the sunset. I know, pretty dramatic setting. I felt that something was going to happen. I was just having a little trouble figuring out what it was.

I felt a chill go down my back. I jumped up and turned, quickly doing a 360 of the area. Nothing was there. I sat back down, but the chill stayed. I caught something in my peripheral vision; I jumped up again, turning to find nothing there. Okay. This was starting to freak me out. I sat back down, coming face to face with what appeared to be a giant shadow.

I lashed out, but the shadow didn't even move.

I jumped up and off the wall, spreading my wings, and accelerating off before the thing could register what was happening. A black cloud appeared in front of me, and I flew right threw it. But it was _freezing_. And it was more solid than I thought it was and sent my spiraling into a cave.

"Goodnight Maximum." It sneered. And everything went black.

Director POV

"Good news." My new business partner said. "The girl is secured. My part of the deal is going according to plan at least."

"The shadows were obviously a success, we can just send more after the others. I'm not entirely incompetent, as you seem to think. I placed a chip in the youngest girl's arm. I'm preparing a fleet as we speak."

"Wonderful. I need them secure before we pull into phase three. Phase two begins tomorrow."

"And they will be secure within the week."

"Good, because that's all the time we have." I smiled. Everything was going in our favor.

**Okay, I know, shortest chapter, but important one. Remember that now.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Angel POV

I opened my eyes. It was dark, and my vision was blurred. I couldn't see a thing.

"Angel?" my brother said, touching my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I tried to answer, but I couldn't speak.

_I'm fine. I think._ I projected into his thoughts. Didn't want him to worry too much. I couldn't see or speak, everywhere hurt, and I had a terrible headache. _Are you okay?_

"I'm fine. Everyone else is asleep. I was hoping you could tell me how we got here." Here? I searched his mind. We were in a cave.

_I wasn't part of the escape._ I kept blinking, trying to get my sight back.

"Well you look a lot better. Before I went out, you were swelling up and…" I searched his mind again, finding the pictures he obviously didn't want me to see. I had looked like death. And now I just looked like one of those zombies from that old movie.

_Angel, they're coming._ My voice said.

But they already came.

_You can't let them take you. Wake everyone up._

_ Gazzy, we have to get everyone up._ I told my brother. He just nodded. I tried standing up, attempting to hide the flinch of the pain.

"Five more minutes." I heard Nudge yawn.

"What is it?" Fang said. I pointed to the mouth of the cave. I blinked some more. I could make out the darkness swelling there. And then it was everywhere.

Zoey POV

I searched for Max for about an hour before I decided that she'd just gone out for a flight. So not a good time! I needed to warn her, or hide her or something. I didn't know what exactly was going on but I knew one thing. Max being in that cage has something to do with the war in that poem. Okay, Aphrodite said no shit to that, but it's a start. And it also means that we need to keep her out of a cage!

"Everyone to the auditorium!" Neferet's voice erupted from the intercom. She sounded upset. "Emergency assembly!"

Max POV

I woke up in darkness. I didn't really know what to make of it. I knew I wasn't at the School. No antiseptic. I stood up, trying to search for an exit. As I walked forward, I ran smack dab into the bars of a cage. The cage I was in. I could hear voices outside. Neferet was talking. Oh god, what was going on?

I turned to the sound of a very familiar nasally laugh. The director.

"I thought I got rid of you." I sneered. The darkness seemed to split. She laughed, shaking her head.

"I told you I'd get you Maximum." Then the curtains opened, and there was light everywhere. There were a few gasps from the audience of students. I felt a shock, coursing through me, and down my wings, causing them to pop up from their secure hiding place against my spine. Cue more gasps.

"The evil from Kalona has not left us!" Neferet said. What? "There are more like him, like her! Created by humans, given a tattoo to evade our security! All those murders they tried to pin on us, it was just them the entire time!" she paused, looking at me with a smirk only I could see. She turned back to the students. "Well if they want war, I say we give it too them!" speeches are part what you say, and part delivery. And that delivery caused cheers to erupt throughout the room.

I could just imagine the triumphant smile she had plastered on her too-perfect face. She wanted to start a war, and she was using me and Itex to do so. I was told I was created to save the world, and now I have a feeling that that was about as likely as…as Jack suddenly claiming to like girls.

_The top of the cage wasn't attached properly. _

A U and A should do it? But wait, they'll just shock me. You trying to kill me?

The second I thought that towards my voice I realized how accurate it really could be…

_It's the cage shocking you. There may be a small jolt._ Without hesitation, I jumped up, crashing through the top of the cage. A 'small jolt'? It was more like the first shock I received! But I managed to get out of the cage and fly up. Now, too get out of this room…do I need to break a window? I circled at the top. Many people were screaming and throwing things at me.

I looked down, spotting Zoey and the others. Zoey was smiling, the others just looking up in awe. Glad to see they didn't believe a word that came out of that conniving bitch's mouth. I saluted them, before flying straight at one of the oversized windows. I crashed through, and I heard the screams and sounds of people scattering as the glass fell.

I took a breath of relief in the cool night air. Then I promptly collapsed in a tree on the other side of the wall.

Zoey POV

I ran after Max. Of course, I used the door. Her escaping was good. The fact that everyone now knew that she had wings and thought that she was evil was bad. Very bad. But she couldn't have gotten too far. I mean, I'm sure she's aware that if she does she'll die…who am I kidding? I'll be lucky if she's still in the state!

"Zoey!" I looked up and saw Max climbing onto the wall. Well I guess it's my lucky day. I turned at the tap on my shoulder.

"Could you please explain to us—" Erin started.

"Why you never tell us anything important?" Shaunee finished. Max jumped down from the wall.

"Well this time I asked her not to. She wasn't even supposed to know." Max said.

"I'm just going to go out on a limb an guess that Neferet was lying." Aphrodite said. "So could you please explain to us how you have wings?"

Max POV

Well that was an easy one. "I'm a genetically enhanced avian hybrid." I said. Almost adding a sarcastic 'duh' at the end. "Grew up in a cage at a place called the School. Scientists experimented on us and we escaped."

"We?" Aphrodite said.

"My flock. They showed up at the last family visit day." Oh my god. And they were probably still at the school right now being torture by those monsters! "I have to go." I said.

"Wait, Max. You can't leave! If you aren't around the adult vamps—"

"Well then find an adult vamp we can trust, go somewhere that's not here, and I'll find you." And with that, I jumped up, spreading my wings. I flapped a couple times to get over the wall, and then I went into warp.

Angel POV

I lashed out on the blackness, succeeding in hitting nothing. I tried to find a conscious mind on them. It was robotic. I was useless. I lashed out into the darkness again. It was so cold, but I had to try!

I heard a bomb go off. "Yes! They're robot! Fries their circuitry!" Gazzy said. More bombs went off.

I backed off, trying to separate myself from the cold that seemed to surround me. Nudge squealed as another shadow exploded. I blinked, trying to see everything clearly. I could see Fang, actually fighting them off. Things were exploding everywhere. Nudge was…she put her hand through and it exploded.

The shadows were coming towards me. "Hold on Angel!" Gazzy yelled. More shadows exploded. One of them was coming towards me fast. I threw my hands in front of my face. It flew across the room, going through the wall. Was that me? It came back. I smiled, and tried again. I threw my hands up. This time, it flew into a wall and exploded.

My sight was clearing up, and more were coming. I put my hands up, and tried something else. They all smashed together. A cold sliver wrapped around my throat. I choked, trying to grasp it. My hands went right through. Fang came up from behind it and pulled it off me. How did he touch them? There was another explosion.

"Well, that's the last of them." Iggy said.

"Oh my gosh I'm so excited! New powers! I overloaded their electronic chip thingies by touching them! But it was weird since we go right through them when we touch them so there's like no force required. Except for Fang who can touch them for some reason. Are they as cold on the outside as they are on the inside? 'Cause they are _really _cold on the inside for sure. It was colder than ice, but what's colder than—" Iggy put his hand over her mouth.

"My ears! They bleed!" he said. Nudge pouted and crossed her arm.

"I think we should go find Max." Fang said. I nodded.

"She's probably freaking out right now. I'm sure her voice told her we were gone."

"Then wouldn't she be on her way to the school to break us out or something?" Gazzy said.

"Max can be dull sometimes, but I'm sure she's not that stupid." Iggy said.

**He he he… Max is that stupid. =P **


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Max POV

No. No! God _damn it! _The blackness was swelling out from the clouds. Closing in. And I was flying right for it. I couldn't fly through it. I knew that much. But…I had to try something. Anything.

_Maximum_.

What the _fuck _do you want? I snarled in my head.

_I'm asking you again, put the needs of yourself in front of your flock for one second._

Um, _not._ I'm sure you saw how that turned out.

_And if you fly into the darkness you most definitely will never see them again because you'll be dead. _

I pulled back, albeit reluctantly. The darkness was swelling. No way I was turning back. But maybe I could find a way around it…I could always just go under it.

_Maximum. Go back to the house of night. They escaped, and you need to beat them there._

What? And why are you just telling me this?

_It was a test. You passed. _

A test? A _test?_ Get. Out. Of. My. Head! And to my complete enjoyment, it didn't reply.

I tried to count how many times the voice had been wrong about something. Nothing came to mind. Sighing in frustration, I then began counting how many times I had actually listened to the voice. Definitely more often that it had been wrong. You can't beat statistics.

I turned back to the swelling darkness, getting ready to face them head on.

I might have done it too, if not for me suddenly being tackled clear out of the sky.

As I was falling to my impending doom I couldn't help but wonder if I maybe should have actually listened to the voice.

Just kidding!

I quickly regained my balance in the air, hugging the talkative hurricane that had just tackled me.

"Max! We've missed you so much! We were stuck in the school and they did tests on us but then we got out and we were resting in a cave but then those dark cloud robot thingies attacked us and we all got hurt but we all had new powers and so we didn't die but we flew over here to go and find you but you were already here waiting for us!" she paused for a breath, and I took that as my cue to start talking.

"I missed you too! I'm so sorry I didn't come and find you sooner."

"Oh shut up," Iggy said. "We can escape just fine without the great Maximum Ride. And apparently you can still be incredibly stupid without us."

I glared at him. I really need to think these things through because my glare, obviously, had no affect.

I was then tackled again by two blonde hurricanes, otherwise known as Angel and Gazzy. They both looked like death. This is my fault.

"Max!" Angel said.

"uh, Max?"

I looked up. Fang! He was pointed to the clouds. They were swelling, and now emitting a kind of buzzing noise. Well damn.

"We need to go!" I said, easily falling back into leader mode. "Follow me!"

Zoey POV

I looked up at the sky, watching to see if Max would make it back before we left.

I couldn't see a darn thing! I'm so worried. About her and her flock. What if they don't make it back?

Though something told me that they always made it, I just couldn't shake the feeling.

But you'd be put off too of one of your friend was flying off to kick some butt in _this_ weather! The clouds are black, and the sky isn't even visible. I'm worried we won't make it to the depot and I'm on the _ground_.

"Zoey," I turned around, nearly jumping ten feet in the air. Oh, it's just Aphrodite.

"Oh goddess. Calm down. Everyone's ready. I called Stevie Rae."

I nodded. "Alright, good." I looked back up in the sky. The clouds were swelling. Heck, they were almost pulsating. What the heck?

"Damn," Aphrodite said. "Come on, we need to hurry. I just straightened my hair and I do _not_ need to mess that up now."

"I have to agree with her there," Shaunee said.

"Ditto twin. Come on Zo, let's go!" Erin said.

Max is out there and they're worried about their hair! Ugh!

"Just a couple more minutes. If it starts raining we can call on out elements to protect your hair!"

I guess I was more worried about Max not being able to find us. She said she would, but I highly doubted her ability to track us underground. She has wings; it doesn't mean she's invincible.

I kept watching, hoping that maybe I would at least see her in the distance. Then we could start moving and hope that she sees us.

"Zo, we need to go!" Aphrodite said.

I looked up, and felt inclined to agree. It looked like lightning was flashing in the sky every few seconds. But there wasn't any thunder. Is that even possible?

Something told me it wasn't.

"Zoey!" I looked up. It was Max. And her flock. Well that was fast. Thank goddess for super human speed!

"Let's go!" Max said.

"It's about damn time!" Aphrodite said. "Now get that dumb look of your face and _let's go!_"

A few more flashed of lightning lit up the sky before I ever heard any thunder. But there was a loud boom; it was almost more like a growl. It wasn't natural. Rain began falling. And finally, we were off to the depot.

Something told me that I was about to have the most insane week of my life. It could have been intuition. It could have been paranoia. But it was most likely from knowing Max. And everything about Max is pretty insane.

I sent a silent prayer to Nyx, asking for safety at least to the depot.

Yep, this was definitely going to be a crazy week.

**PLEASE READ!**

**This is kind of no warning, but this is actually the last chapter to the fic. Sorry most of this ending was just like 'oh by the way' and completely predictable. I'm going to work a lot harder on the second one. I just don't really like it when fics get to be more then twenty chapters long. But this is officially my first completed fic! Woo! I'll try to get the next one up quickly for those of you who are actually reading this. I'll try to make it infinitely cooler and I might even go so far as to kill someone. **

**So…yeah. =D Please find the next installment: Midnight Flight: the Art of War.**


	12. Sequel Posted

Hey! Okay, I finally posted the sequel to this story, if any of you are still interested. Please read! It's called Midnight Flight: The Art of War. Check it out! It's going to be much better than the first one…I hope. =)


End file.
